Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Series
Do you have a fan fiction that you made/you like that you think needs to be promoted? Then submit it here for the Featured Series. Every month you can submit a request below and make sure it follows the guidelines. A poll will be set up next to your request and whoever votes the most for each series wins and gets to be featured on the main page. Rules Only series that are fully completed and are published on this wikia will be allowed. Series that are solely published on outside sites (i.e. Fanfiction.net) will not be chosen regardless of votes. Series that have no links to the pages will be classified as non-existent and removed from selection. After each month, a new selection of series will be published and all previous candidates will be wiped to restart the monthly selection. Candidates that didn't win may be put forward again for an infinite number of times. Winners are not permitted to be put forward for a second time. Nominations begin the 1st of every month and last until the 15th of every month, by which then a general voting poll will be added at the bottom of the page and every user will only be allowed to vote for one series only. In the event of a tie, . Once every October, the past 10 series from the current year and the last two series of the previous year (November and December) are put into a poll and voted on to see what series will become the Featured Series of the Year. Guidelines Name: Bob Series: Steve's Series Creator: Steve How old is the series: 1 day Awards Previous Featured Series of the Month *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 Previous Featured Series of the Year *2013/2014 - Power Rangers Astro Blast *2014/2015 - Power Rangers Shape Madness *2015/2016 - Power Rangers Treasure Hunt *2016/2017 - Power Rangers Space Voyagers Requests type=commenttitle page=Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Series preload=Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Submit a Request Voting Block Voting will begin the 15th of every month. All users will get one vote towards their favorite nominee and no more. Voting ends the last day of every month. Series Nominees Submitting nominations will begin the 1st of every month. Putting forward nominations ends on the 15th of every month. Power Rangers Omniverse Name: Power Rangers Omniverse (Wild-Spirited Heart) Series: Wild-Spirited Heart's Power Rangers & Super Sentai Creator': David Tang How old is the series: A few months old Power Rangers Morphin Steel Name: MP6 Series: Power Rangers Morphin Steel Creator: MP6 How old is the series: 1 year ago Power Rangers Knight Storm Name: RB-Man Series: Power Rangers Knight Storm Creator: RB-Man How old is the series: 3 weeks and 5 days. Togo Sentai Crossenger Name: Gokai-Volt Series: Togo Sentai Crossenger (Revamped) Creator: Gokai-Volt How old is the series: 12 months (from previous version) Power Rangers Omniverse Name:Power Rangers Omniverse (W-S H) Series: Wild-Spirited Heart's Power Rangers (Merge Continuities/Timelines) Creator: Wild-Spirited Heart How old is the series: 1 year old Power Rangers Miracle Brigade Name: Alex aka "Future Beetle" Series: Power Rangers Miracle Brigade Creator: Future Beetle How old is the series: 5 years old Power Rangers EDF Name:Kamenrider2011 Series: Power Rangers EDF Creator: https://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kamenrider2011 How old is the series: 4 month, 2 years in planning stage